OMG
"OMG (어머나 / OMONA)" é a primeira faixa do single "MIXNINE Part.6", cantado por Universe do MIXNINE. Ele apresenta HyunJin da LOONA como um membro do grupo. Distribuição de Linhas |-|Considerando apenas HyunJin= #Restante (164.7 segundos) - 93.0% # (12.3 segundos) - 7.0% |-|Total= #Kim Minkyung (26.4 segundos) - 14.9% #Lee Soomin (24.8 segundos) - 14.0% #Choi Yoonah (22.9 segundos) - 12.9% #Jung Sara (21.6 segundos) - 12.2% #Jang Hyokyung (17.9 segundos) - 10.1% #Kim Soohyun (17.8 segundos) - 10.1% #Jung Hayoon (17.4 segundos) - 9.8% #Kim Sori (15.9 segundos) - 9.0% # (12.3 segundos) - 7.0% Letras |-|Romanização= (oh my god) (oh boy) eomeona eomeona (oh my god) The way you make me feel baby Way you mae me say (uh) jyae jom bwa jeo namjareul jom bwa georeumgeorijocha yeojadeuri banalmanae yeah algo shipeo kkok algo shipeo eodi isseotgillae ijeseoya natanasseo yeah jeonhwabeonobuteo ildan jjigeojullae ireumeun piryo eopseo cuz you’re the one baby mangseoriji malgo deo dagawa nareul jogeum deo tteollige haejweo imi cheonnune naegen seonmyeonghaenneunde neolpeun ni pume angyeo sarange ppajyeoinneun nae moseubi eomeona eomeona (oh my god) The way you make me feel baby Way you make me say (oh boy) eomeona eomeona (oh my god) The way you make me feel baby Way you make me say eomeo eomeona neodo nal bogo itjana eomeo eomeona neodo nal bogo itjana nado eodil gadeun jeonhyeo kkullijineun ana hajiman dareun namjadeureun kkeullijiga ana ojik neo baro neoppuni nune an deureowa gin mareun piryo eopseo ildan iri iri wabwa dareumi anira neo uh hokshina honjaseo wasseo nugul gidarineun geon uh aniji aniramyeon deo hwakshilhage hwakshin itge yuhokhaebwa And tell these other girls that you’re mine and say bye bye imi cheonnune naegen seonmyeonghaenneunde neolpeun ni pume angyeo sarange ppajyeoinneun nae moseubi eomeona eomeona (oh my god) The way you make me feel baby Way you make me say (oh boy) eomeona eomeona (oh my god) The way you make me feel baby Way you make me say I said eommaya eomeona jyae jom bwa eomeo eomeona neodo nal bogo itjana I said eommaya eomeona jyae jom bwa eomeo eomeona neodo nal bogo itjana neowa nuni majuchin challaye sungando shigani meomchun deuti yeongweonal geot gata kkumeun aninji dashi nuneul kkamppak tteobwado eomeona eomeona (oh my god) The way you make me feel baby Way you make me say (oh boy) eomeona eomeona (oh my god) The way you make me feel baby Way you make me say I said eommaya eomeona jyae jom bwa eomeo eomeona neodo nal bogo itjana I said eommaya eomeona jyae jom bwa eomeo eomeona neodo nal bogo itjana |-|Hangul= 어머나 어머나 (oh my god) The way you make me feel baby Way you make me say (oh boy) 어머나 어머나 (oh my god) The way you make me feel baby Way you make me say (uh) 쟤 좀 봐 저 남자를 좀 봐 걸음걸이조차 여자들이 반할만해 yeah 알고 싶어 꼭 알고 싶어 어디 있었길래 이제서야 나타났어 yeah 전화번호부터 일단 찍어줄래 이름은 필요 없어 cuz you’re the one baby 망설이지 말고 더 다가와 나를 조금 더 떨리게 해줘 이미 첫눈에 내겐 선명했는데 넓은 니 품에 안겨 사랑에 빠져있는 내 모습이 어머나 어머나 (oh my god) The way you make me feel baby Way you make me say (oh boy) 어머나 어머나 (oh my god) The way you make me feel baby Way you make me say I said 엄마야 어머나 쟤 좀 봐 어머 어머나 너도 날 보고 있잖아 I said 엄마야 어머나 쟤 좀 봐 어머 어머나 너도 날 보고 있잖아 나도 어딜 가든 전혀 꿀리지는 않아 하지만 다른 남자들은 끌리지가 않아 오직 너 바로 너뿐이 눈에 안 들어와 긴 말은 필요 없어 일단 이리 이리 와봐 다름이 아니라 너 uh 혹시나 혼자서 왔어 누굴 기다리는 건 uh 아니지 아니라면 더 확실하게 확신 있게 유혹해봐 And tell these other girls that you’re mine and say bye bye 이미 첫눈에 내겐 선명했는데 넓은 니 품에 안겨 사랑에 빠져있는 내 모습이 어머나 어머나 (oh my god) The way you make me feel baby Way you make me say (oh boy) 어머나 어머나 (oh my god) The way you make me feel baby Way you make me say I said 엄마야 어머나 쟤 좀 봐 어머 어머나 너도 날 보고 있잖아 I said 엄마야 어머나 쟤 좀 봐 어머 어머나 너도 날 보고 있잖아 너와 눈이 마주친 찰나의 순간도 시간이 멈춘 듯이 영원할 것 같아 꿈은 아닌지 다시 눈을 깜빡 떠봐도 어머 어머나 어머나 (oh my god) The way you make me feel baby Way you make me say (oh boy) 어머나 어머나 (oh my god) The way you make me feel baby Way you make me say I said 엄마야 어머나 쟤 좀 봐 어머 어머나 너도 날 보고 있잖아 I said 엄마야 어머나 쟤 좀 봐 어머 어머나 너도 날 보고 있잖아 |-|Tradução= Oh meu Deus!, oh meu Deus! (oh meu Deus) O jeito que você me faz sentir, baby O jeito que você me faz dizer (oh garoto) Oh meu Deus!, oh meu Deus! (oh meu Deus) O jeito que você me faz sentir, baby O jeito que você me faz dizer (uh) Olhe para ele Olha esse cara Mesmo a seu andar faz se apaixonarem por ele, yeah Eu quero conhecê-lo Eu realmente quero conhecê-lo De onde você veio? Yeah Você vai me dar seu número? Não preciso de seu nome porque você é o único, baby Não hesite. Aproxime-se Faça-me sentir um pouco mais calma Desde a primeira vista, já estava claro Que em seus braços estou me apaixonando Oh meu Deus!, oh meu Deus! (oh meu Deus) O jeito que você me faz sentir, baby O jeito que você me faz dizer (oh garoto) Oh meu Deus!, oh meu Deus! (oh meu Deus) O jeito que você me faz sentir, baby O jeito que você me faz dizer (oh garoto) Eu disse oh meu, oh meu Deus. Olhe para ele Oh meu Deus, você está olhando para mim também Eu disse oh meu, oh meu Deus. Olhe para ele Oh meu Deus, você está olhando para mim também Eu não fico atrás, onde quer que eu vá Mas não estou atraído por nenhum outro cara É só você vem aos meus olhos Não preciso de muitas palavras, apenas venha aqui Você não é diferente, uh Eu estava aqui sozinha Esperando por alguém, uh Não, não mais Tenho certeza absoluta disso E conte as outra garotas Que você e meu e diga, tchau tchau Desde a primeira vista, já estava claro Que em seus braços Estou me apaixonando Oh meu Deus!, oh meu Deus! (oh meu Deus) O jeito que você me faz sentir, baby O jeito que você me faz dizer (oh garoto) Oh meu Deus!, oh meu Deus! (oh meu Deus) O jeito que você me faz sentir, baby O jeito que você me faz dizer (oh garoto) Eu disse oh meu, oh meu Deus. Olhe para ele Oh meu Deus, você está olhando para mim também Eu disse oh meu, oh meu Deus. Olhe para ele Oh meu Deus, você está olhando para mim também Ate o momento em que conhecemos Sentimos como o tempo parou e durou para sempre Isso é um sonho? Eu pisquei de novo Oh meu Oh meu Deus!, oh meu Deus! (oh meu Deus) O jeito que você me faz sentir, baby O jeito que você me faz dizer (oh garoto) Oh meu Deus!, oh meu Deus! (oh meu Deus) O jeito que você me faz sentir, baby O jeito que você me faz dizer (oh garoto) Eu disse oh meu, oh meu Deus. Olhe para ele Oh meu Deus, você está olhando para mim também Eu disse oh meu, oh meu Deus. Olhe para ele Oh meu Deus, você está olhando para mim também Galeria MIXNINE 믹스나인 Universe '어머나!' Omona Oh My God Live Performance MIX NINE - Final (어머나) - OMONA Mp3 Audio MIXNINE (어머나) OMONA (Oh My Goodness) HAN ROM ENG (FINAL) en: